You're Gonna Be A Father! Rewritten
by IceGirl2772
Summary: When Ace and Lexi's daughter asks them how she was conceived and what happened leading up to her birth as part of an assessment task, they explain to her how it all began. Acexi Tech/OC Read and review! T to be on the safe side...
1. Prologue: It All Started

**OK, LU fans. In case you want to know why I deleted **_**You're Gonna Be A Father**_** a few years ago, I wanted to rewrite it. And trust me, it'll be better than last time.**

**And, yes. Feel free to throw anything at me for not uploading a LU story in ages. Sue me.**

**Disclaimer: Aside from my OCs and whatnots, I own nothing.**

* * *

An 18-year-old female anthro bunny walked briskly towards the Loonatics HQ. She was carrying a school bag on her shoulders and her hands were in the pockets of her jacket. Her ears were done up with a gold ribbon above her head and her blond bangs were spread to one side of her forehead. Her crystal blue eyes shone brightly under the bright sun along with her peach and white coloured fur. She was wearing white jeans and a matching strapless t-shirt with gold glitterly swirly patterns along with matching knee-high boots. She also had headphones in her ears as she listened to one of the songs her, her mother and her aunt were in love with. She immediately deactivated her iPod **(AN: In case you're wondering what kind of iPod it is, it's a combination of the latest iPod Nano and the iPod Touch. It's very advanced from our time. Also, I'll tell you who the girl is later in the chapter. Patience is a virtue, Duck! Duck: Excuse me. Danger Duck is full of patience. Me: If you say so.)** as soon as she was in front of the doors to the HQ. She swiped her access card and entered the tower. As soon as she was on the 134th floor, she immediately went to the kitchen where she saw some members of the Loonatics.

"Hey, guys!" she called as she entered.

"Hey, Brea!" the green-and-black-covered coyote responded.

"Uncle Tech, why is it that every time I come home from school, you're at the table with one of your inventions?" Brea asked. **(AN: Oh. Also, Brea's name is pronounced BRE-AH.)**

"Because aside from your parents and aunt, you're the best person to show off a new invention to," Tech responded.

"Speaking of Mum and Dad, do you know where they are?" Brea asked as she placed her school bag on a chair and dug out a pen and her Personal Development notebook.

"They're-in-the-training-room," the red-and-black roadrunner responded.

"Thanks, Uncle Rev," Brea said as she left the kitchen and went to the training.

When she entered the training room, she saw a male anthro bunny clad in a yellow-and-black Loonatics uniform on one of those hover discs meditating and a female anthro bunny in a pink-and-black Loonatics uniform practising her karate moves. Brea just sighed at the sight. It wasn't something she didn't see before.

"What is it with you 2 and always having to be in the same room together?" Brea sighed as she approached her parents.

"Oh. Hey, Brea. How was school?" the male bunny asked.

"Same old, same old. Except every single senior including me is looking forward to getting out of high school in a month. I think I even saw some of the Barbies crying over it. It was so funny, my friends and I had to bite our tongues to stop ourselves from laughing," Brea responded.

As you can tell, Brea is in the final term of her senior year at Acmetropolis High School. So, she's been swamped with loads of homework, assignments and assessment tasks. One thing she's looking forward to when she graduated from high school was becoming a member of the Loonatics and being able to fight side-by-side with her parents, aunt, uncles, cousins and her younger brothers and sister when they join.

"Got any homework?" the female asked.

"As usual, tons. But, I have an assessment task from Personal Development that involves you guys," Brea explained.

The 2 bunnies stopped what they were doing and they sat on the steps while Brea opened her notebook and got her pen ready.

"For the assessment task, I have to ask you guys how I was conceived and what happened from the time of that moment to my birth. With that, Ms Jordan will use it to determine the personality of you 2 and the kind of person I will be in the years to come. I have to interview you guys about it and then I have to write a report about it. It goes towards 75% of my final grade," Brea told them while looking at the criteria sheet.

"Do you wanna interview us now and get it over with so you can write that report?" the female asked.

"That might be the best idea for her, Lex. Like Brea mentioned earlier, she's swamped with homework. And...when's the report due?" the male asked.

"My draft is due on Thursday and my final copy is due on the following Thursday," Brea responded.

"You wanna go first, Ace?" Lexi asked.

"Why not? Well, Brea, it all started 18 years ago..." Ace began

_Flashback begins_

* * *

**OK. That's the prologue done. The next chapter should be up soon. After all, I do have high school, my social life and other stories to worry about.**

**Also, this is the first story I started as a high school student. YA HOO! And, yes. I'll admit the prologue was a total rush job. I started and finished it today.**

**Review!**


	2. Flashback 1: Conception

**Well, this is the beginning of a series of flashbacks relating to Brea's conception up to her birth. There will be interruptions here and there after each moment as Brea asks some questions out of curiosity and makes references about the flashback that just occured. This is gonna be a long story...**

**I own nothing. Go on and enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Come on, guys! We're gonna be late for a ball which is specially to celebrate our 2-year anniversary together!" Ace shouted, dressed in a yellow button-up shirt covered in a black tuxedo outfit and was having trouble doing up his bow tie.

"Excuse me. It takes time to look good," Duck said smugly as he walked in the room dressed in something identical to Ace, except his shirt was orange.

"," Slam grunted. **(AN: I'm just gonna type random stuff for Slam's speeches with a little bit of English here and there. If you want translations, let me know.)**

"...Shut up," Duck grumbled.

"Can-you-guys-believe-it's-been-2-years-already!?" Rev asked excitedly, who was sitting on the lounge facing his fellow teammates.

All the boys on the team were wearing a tuxedo but were wearing different coloured shirts that represented the colours of their uniform. The others didn't know what Lexi was wearing. She wanted her dress to be a surprise...and because she wasn't out yet. Man. Women take a long time to get dressed. **(Me and Lexi: Duck! Duck: What? Me: Take that back.)**

"You're not gonna be like this all night, are you, Rev?" Tech asked his best friend.

"Well,-excuse-me-for-being-excited," Rev muttered under his breath.

"Hey, gentlemen, reckon there'll be hot ladies for us to dance with tonight?" Duck asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not looking for anyone special, doc," Ace confessed.

"Well, we should at least get a girl for Tech!" Duck exclaimed.

"For you information, Duck, _I_ have a girlfriend," Tech retorted.

"Wow, Tech. Who knew?" Ace responded surprised.

"Oh please. Tech's girlfriend is probably an ugly geek he met at the tech university," Duck teased.

"Nowhere near that. Not only is she a descendent of Beyonce, she actually _looks_ like Beyonce," Tech explained.

"Hubba-hubba," Slam grunted.

"Do-we-get-to-meet-her? Is-she-coming-tonight?" Rev asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately, she can't come tonight. She has prior commitments," Tech replied sadly.

"That-generally-means-that-she-might-be-having-an-aff----."

Rev's sentence was cut short by Tech clamping his beak shut with his hand and a threatening growl left his lips. That generally meant that Rev would be roasted alive if he finished what he was saying.

"What's taking Lexi so long? If it weren't for her and the fact that Ace is having trouble with his bow tie, we'd be at the ball by now," Duck grumbled.

"Oh please, Duck. We'd be late anyway, considering how long it takes you to get ready," Lexi retorted as she walked into the lounge, causing Duck, Ace, Slam, Tech and Rev to drop their jaws at the sight before them. Ace almost lost his bow tie in shock!

Lexi was dressed in a light pink one-shoulder dress that clung to her upper figure and flowed freely to her ankles. Her skirt wasn't all that puffy. Her feet were hidden with white ballet flats. Her blonde bangs were pinned back neatly and tieing her ears is her traditional green ribbon. Duck and Ace were the first of the 5 boys to regain composure.

"Excuse me, missy. One must take time out to look good. This handsome devil just doesn't come naturally," Duck scoffed whilst grabbing a mirror from his pocket to check himself out.

"Still having trouble with that bow tie, Ace? Do you even know how to tie one?" Lexi sighed as she looked at Ace to find him still fiddling with his undone bow tie.

"I do know how to do it, Lex. I'm just...out of practise," Ace admitted.

Lexi sighed and walked towards her leader. "Here. Let me help," Lexi kindly commanded as she took the bow tie from Ace and placed it around his neck.

Ace started to feel a little nervous as he realised how close she was. He felt certain awkwardness in his pants.

_What are you doing!? Lexi's your right hand and your best friend. No matter how much you want to, you can't act on your feelings for her. Imagine how that would affect the team! _With those words, Ace somehow managed to keep himself under control as Lexi worked on his bow tie.

"How do you know how to tie a bow tie?" Ace asked surprised when he looked down and saw that Lexi was nearly done.

"My twin brother used to ask me to help him with his tie all the time. I'd even help my dad on some occassions. They weren't that good at it," Lexi explained, her attention never straying from the tie.

2 minutes later, Lexi was done with his bow tie and was getting some stray dust off his shoulders. Returning the favour, Ace tucked a stray bit of hair back behind the clip. Reality caught up to them when Duck cleared his throat.

"Hello. We're already late. Might as well not be late any more," Duck said as he pointed to his Danger Duck watch.

And with that, they were off to the ball.

_Flashback interruption_

"Wait a minute. Hold up, guys. What does the 2-year anniversary ball have to do with my conception?" Brea asked, confused after hearing her parents droning on and on about the ball.

"You'll see, Brea. You'll see," Lexi assured.

"You're as impatient as your mother," Ace commented.

"Hey!" Lexi exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Guys!" Brea sighed.

"Oh. Sorry, honey. Anyways..."

_Flashback resumes_

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, we honour the 2 year anniversary of the meteor's hit..."

Somehow, by some miracle, the Loonatics managed to arrive at the ball on time. Currently, the mayor was droning on and on about how much Acmetropolis has changed over the past 2 years because of the meteor hit. If it weren't for Lexi elbowing Slam, he would've fallen asleep and his snores would've disturbed everyone in the ballroom and offend the mayor. Duck started to go bored when the mayor started talking about every single villian the Loonatics put behind bars and the countless times they have saved Acmetropolis from either getting taken over or destroyed in any way.

"How long has she been talking for?" Duck groaned quietly.

"Duck, the mayor has only been up there for a few minutes now," Ace hissed, glaring at his comrad.

"Really? Feels like forever," Duck grumbled.

"Shhh," Lexi told him.

"And, now, I would like to welcome the team's leader, Ace Bunny, to come forward and accept this as a sign of gratitude and an anniversary gift marking the two years they have watched over and protected us," the mayor said as she held out an award.

Everyone in the ballroom clapped and cheered as Ace walked forward and accepted the award. But no one was clapping and cheering louder than Lexi, Slam, Tech and Rev. Duck just clapped quietly.

"Thank you, mayor. It's not everyday that someone celebrates an anniversary. Before the meteor hit 2 years ago, we were normal citizens like you all. Today, we stand before marking the 2 years the Loonatics have been together. The missions were hard and tough, but we worked through. Just like we always will. To be honest, if you have told us the day before the meteor hit that we would become superheros, we probably would've thought you were joking. If you told us after the meteor hit and AFTER we discovered our powers, we would've agreed with you. Looking back, I cannot say how much I am proud to have the amazing teammates I have. I would also like to thank Zadavia for rounding us up and getting us together in the first place. Thank you," Ace finally ended his speech.

Everyone started clapping and cheering again as Ace stepped down of the podium and walked back to his teammates.

"Now, I would like to ask the Loonatics to begin the ball," the mayor announced.

Then, the band started playing a slow song.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go boggy with some ladies," Duck winked before he walked over to a group of girls.

Ace noticed a guy trying to dance with Lexi, despite the fact that she kept saying no. Taking this as an opportunity, he walked towards them and tapped on the guys' shoulder.

"I believe she said no," Ace said to the guy.

Obviously, the guy saw what Ace could do on TV. Not wanting to have his butt roasted, he walked away grumbling. Lexi looked a little relieved.

"Thanks," Lexi said.

"Hey. What are teammates for?" Ace responded.

"Yeah," Lexi muttered, holding her arms.

"You want to dance?" Ace asked suddenly holding out his hand.

Lexi gave a little smile before she rested her hand on his and they walked onto the dancefloor just as the female singer for tonight walked up to the microphone and began singing.

_Oh, thinking about our younger years.  
__There was only you and me.  
__We were young and wild and free._

Ace and Lexi couldn't help but blush at the lyrics as they swayed to the beat arms-length apart. Just then, Rev and his partner accidentally bumped into Lexi, forcing her closer to Ace. They blushed even more.

"Sorry," Rev apologised quickly as he and his partner moved to another section of the dancefloor.

Suddenly, Lexi wrapped her arms around Ace's neck and rested her head against his shoulder. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against hers.

_Now, nothing can take you away from me.  
__We've been down that road before.  
__But that's over now.  
__You keep me coming back for more._

Tech noticed what was going on between Ace and Lexi as he danced with his little sister, who happened to be at the ball. Tech smiled to himself and went back to dancing with his 16-year-old sister.

_And baby, you're all that I want.  
__When you're lying here in my arms.  
__I'm finding it hard to believe...  
__We're in heaven._

Duck was leaning against the wall beside the door to the garden out back. Unfortunately, he didn't have much luck with the group of girls before. Some of them were either at the dance with someone else, have been asked to dance with a random stranger. or weren't interested. Just then, Lauren, the mayor's 15-year-old daughter approached Duck.

"You want to dance?" she asked shyly.

Smiling, Duck nodded as he took her hand and led her onto the dancefloor.

_And love is all that I need.  
__And I found it there in your heart.  
__It isn't too hard to see...  
__We're in heaven._

Slam was dancing with the mayor. They too noticed how Ace and Lexi were interracting on the dancefloor.

"Are they _together_ or something?" the mayor asked.

"Uh-uh," Smal grunted, shaking his head.

The mayor just shrugged it off. Besides, if they DID start dating, they would keep it a secret for a while and see how the relationship goes before finally deciding to announce that they were a couple.

_Oh, once in your life, you find someone,  
__Who will turn your world around,  
__Pick you up when you're feeling down._

_Now, nothing can change what you mean to me.  
__There's a lot that I can say,  
__But just hold me now.  
__Because our love will light the way._

"Come on," Ace whispered briefly in Lexi's ear before taking her hand and guiding her off the dancefloor and out of the ballroom into the gardens outside.

"Wait. Are we allowed to be outside?" Lexi asked.

"We'll be fine. Besides, I...want to dance with you...alone," Ace confessed, blushing ever so slightly.

Lexi smiled at that and they resumed their dancing.

"Who taught you how to do up a bow tie? I've seen a lot of the ties coming undone in the ballroom but mine hasn't," Ace said in disbelief referring to his tie.

"My Mum used to do it for my grandfather. She passed her teaching down to me so I can do the same if I have to," Lexi explained.

"Where is she now? I haven't seen her at all tonight," Ace questioned.

Immediately, Lexi's smile disappeared and she looked upset.

"When I was 14, my Mum and I got caught in a car accident involving a drunk driver running a red light. I survived, but...my Mum lost a lot of blood and her injuries were too much for her. She died in the ambulance," Lexi told him.

"Oh. Sorry. It must be hard to not have your mother here today," Ace apologised.

"It's OK, Ace. I really miss her, but I moved on," Lexi assured him.

"I have to admit. I know how you feel. My parents divorced when me and my twin sister was 2. Mum took my older sister, Alice and my twin sister, Anaela, to live in Bellwood while me and my older brother, Aaron, stayed in Acmetropolis with my Dad," Ace told her.

"Wow. That might be har----. Wait. Did you just say that your twin sister's name is Anaela?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah," Ace responded.

"Anaela Elenor Bunny?" Lexi guessed, her eyes filled with hope.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Ace asked.

"She's my best friend. We basically grew up together. We went to the same school, we did everything together...well, along with my twin brother, Jesse, and our 7 other friends," Lexi admitted.

"Wow. Anaela always mentioned at the family reunions that she wished you guys could come," Ace explained.

And then, Lexi continued telling Ace about her friendship with Anaela, like how they first met and how they grew up together and ended up sharing the same dorm at Acmetropolis University.

"Wait. Anaela went to Acmetropolis University?" Ace asked, amazed.

"Yeah. The ten of us were studying pre-law," Lexi told him.

"If it weren't for the meteor hit, you guys would've become lawyers?" Ace asked, surprised.

"Yeah. We watched a lot of crime shows together when we were growing up and as soon as we saw the lawyers, we immediately knew that when we graduate high school, we would become lawyers," Lexi explained.

After a few more moments of talking and dancing, they felt the sudden urge to do something they've been longing to do for a long time now. Without thinking, they leaned in and their lips touched in a soft, yet tender, kiss. But it quickly grew passionate as they tried to show their love for one another in one single kiss. But, they both knew that was logically impossible. They had to pull away for air eventually. Both of them were aware of what they just did.

"Wow," Lexi breathed.

"Yeah," Ace panted.

"We should go back inside," they said at the same time.

Laughing, they joined hands and walked back inside and acted as if nothing had happened between them.

The ball ended at midnight. Everyone started to leave slowly. Lauren gave Duck her phone number and kissed him on the cheek before she left with her mother, the mayor.

As soon as they got home and were alone, Ace and Lexi were in an argument over the kiss.

"WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY REGRETTING THE KISS, ACE!?"

"I DON'T! I JUST THINK IT'S BEST THAT WE PRETEND THAT THE KISS NEVER HAPPENED!"

"THAT'S A SIGN OF REGRET!"

"IT'S NOT! I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"WHY!?"

"I CAN'T STAND ANYTHING HAPPENING TO YOU, LEX! I'M YOUR LEADER; YOU'RE MY RIGHT HAND AND MY BEST FRIEND!"

"WELL, IF I WERE TRULY YOU'RE BEST FRIEND, YOU'D TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"SOME THINGS SHOULDN'T BE LET OUT INTO THE OPEN, LEX! BECAUSE, SOMETIMES, THAT COULD PUT THE TEAM IN JEOPRADY!"

"OH, THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE, ACE! I'VE BASICALLY KNOWN YOU AS LONG AS I'VE KNOW ANAELA BECASE SHE'S TOLD ME SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! WHAT ELSE IS IT, ACE!? WHAT IS THE REAL REASON OF YOU WANTING TO PROTECT ME ALL THE TIME!?"

"I LOVE YOU! CAN'T YOU JUST SEE THAT!?"

Lexi stumbled against her hammock shocked. Her leader was in love with her? No. It can't be. It's not supposed to happen. You're not meant to fall in love with your leader.

"What?" Lexi murmured quietly.

"I think you heard me, Lex," Ace retorted as he sat on the hammock next his shocked comrad.

"I just never expected you to..." Lexi lost her train of thought.

"What? You never expected me to what? Come on, Lex. You can tell me," Ace encouraged.

"That you would feel the same way about me as I feel about you," Lexi finally admitted.

That was it. They both simultainously leaned in and kissed passionately. Ace pushed against Lexi's shoulders gently and they fell onto the hammock with Ace on top.

That night, they became physically intimate.

_End flashback_

* * *

**Whoa. Heated argument there. Well, I think I'll end the chapter here because it's already close to 9 pages long and over 3000 words on Microsoft. Wow.**

**Well, you know the drill by now. R&R if you want more!**


	3. Flashback 2: Finding Out

****

That's one down. But we've still got more to go through, guys. So, come on. Hang in there. For the first part of the chapter, it's just Brea asking another question and then we get into it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything – except for Brea and my 2 other OCs that will appear soon – relating to Loonatics Unleashed in any way.**

**One more thing! As of the end of this chapter, it's gonna become a crossover with another cartoon.**

**Enjoy the chapter.  


* * *

**"Guys! Don't make it gross!" Brea exclaimed as she finished jotting down her notes.

"We weren't. We're keeping it PG," Ace assured his eldest child.

"You know, this reminds me of that study date I had with Danny last night," Brea pondered.

"EXCUSE ME?" Ace exclaimed, immediately going into overprotective father mode.

"We just talked, Dad!" Brea retorted.

"Anyways, I think what you want to know next is how and when I found out that I was pregnant with you," Lexi said.

"Man. I can't believe I'm saying this but...Duck's right. You really DO need a warrent to use your super hearing," Brea muttured.

"What was that?" Lexi asked whilst giving her a stern look.

"You're meant to have super hearing, Mum! You should've heard what I was saying!" Brea exclaimed.

Ace went to say something.

"Don't you dare!" Lexi and Brea exclaimed, giving him identical looks which sort of freaked Ace out a little bit.

"OK. Seriously, I can sometimes find it hard to believe that you're just mother and daughter. You're more like sisters. You're even worse than your mother and aunt," Ace sighed in disbelief.

"It's in the genes," Brea admitted proudly.

"Anyways, it wasn't that long after the ball..." Lexi began.

_Begin flashback_

It's been 2 months now since the ball and since Ace and Lexi slept together. They decided it was best to wait until quitened down a little bit before deciding to date. Right now, they were still best friends...with certain benefits. But things were certainingly awkward with them since their feelings for one another were now out in the open and that they slept together. Other than that, everything was back to normal for them...well, almost.

Over the past few days, Lexi's been feeling sick and couldn't tollorate certain scents. It wasn't until she realised how _late_ she was before a certain possibility dawned on her. She could be pregnant. She told the others that she wasn't feeling too good and that some fresh air would do her some good so she could sneak to the chemist without getting caught by the papparazi and buy a pregnancy test. As soon as she got back, she immediately went to her room and her bathroom to take the test.

But that was 14 minutes ago. Now, she was waiting for the results to come back. She tried playing her MP3 Music Blaster 5000, but even that couldn't calm her nerves. So, she decided to go with pacing. It didn't calm her at all. She just wanted to find out the results of that test.

_DING!_

As soon as the timer made that noise, Lexi immediately went over to her dressing table and picked up the stick. She looked at it, waiting nervously for the results to come up. It slowly did, which made her more nervous. If she was pregnant, a single line would be shown. If she wasn't, it would be blank. The results finally showed. There was a single line visible.

She almost dropped the test in shock. It was positive! She was unofficially pregnant. Lexi leaned against the hammock for support. She was suddenly terrified. How was she gonna tell Ace that she was pregnant? To make things worse, how could she tell him that she's having his baby? Did he even want a kid? Was he ready to be a father? Also, what was Zadavia going to say?

But then, something else dawned on her. This might not be true. The box did say that it was only 90% accurate and a medical professional should be consulted. She decided to go see Tech. Making up her mind; Lexi hid the pregnancy test out of sight and raced discritely towards the lab.

When she entered the lab, she saw Tech working on another one of his inventions by himself. Slam was raiding the kitchen, Rev was playing air hockey with himself, Duck was gawking at Misty Breeze, Ace was in the training room while Tech was in here working and she was freaking out over the test.

"Hey, Tech," Lexi said as she approached him.

Hearing his name being called, Tech immediately looked up and saw Lexi standing in front of him looking unsure.

"Hey, Lex. You look a little worried. You OK?" Tech asked, who was immediately concerned.

"You promise you won't tell the others?" Lexi questioned.

"Depends on what it is," Tech answered.

Sighing, Lexi took out the pregnancy test and handed it to Tech. His eyes widened like dinner plates and his jaw was dangerously close to detatchment as he looked at the white plastic stick in front of him. He then looked at Lexi who had fear evident in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Tech managed to ask.

"That's the only pregnancy test I took. I decided that if it came back positive, rather than waste my time and money on another pregnacy test, I would come and ask you if you can test me," Lexi explained.

"Why don't you just go to the doctors?" Tech asked, confused.

"I don't trust them to keep this quiet. Also, you're my friend and...I trust you," Lexi answered.

"OK. I'll test you," Tech finally answered after a few moments of silence, "Step this way."

Within 5 minutes, Tech did all the tests he had to do. They were waiting for the results. He took the liberty to ask her some questions.

"OK. Have you been feeling ill in your stomach recently?" Tech asked.

Lexi couldn't find her voice. So all she could do was nod. Tech jotted this down.

"Morning sickness?"

"Over the past few days."

"Any other symptoms?"

Lexi suddenly looked awkward as she referred to her breasts.

"Tender?" Tech guessed.

"Yeah," Lexi managed to say.

"Have you been sexually active?" Tech questioned.

"Yes," Lexi admitted.

"How many times?"

"Once."

"With whom?"

Lexi was suddenly nervous. After all, how could she tell Tech that she and their leader slept together?

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Lexi questioned.

Hesitantly, Tech nodded. Finally, she mustured up the courage to say who the father of the baby – if there was a baby – is.

"Ace," She answered.

Tech almost dropped his pen and pad in shock. The team's leader and second-in-command slept together. But, still...FINALLY! They've been beating themselves around the bush ever since the Loonatics first formed for crying out loud! They also knew that something was gonna happen eventually.

"Have either of you been tested for any sexually transmitted diseases?" Tech asked after recovering from the shock.

"Well, I had to be tested since my Mum had AIDS and I turned out to be clean. I'm not sure about Ace," Lexi answered honestly.

"How did your Mum get AIDS?" Tech asked shocked.

"I rather not talk about it," Lexi answered.

Tech nodded knowingly. He was the first person to know of her mother's death 6 years ago. He's been keeping it a secret from the others for her until she was ready to tell them. Zadavia knew as well, since she looked up every single member of the team...and Ace since he found out at the ball before they slept together.

"Don't worry. I also made sure you were tested for STD as well," Tech assured.

"Tech, you're computer's beeping," Lexi informed, pointing to the beeping and flashing screen.

"Oh. We just got your results," Tech announced as he got the piece of paper from the printer.

"Well?" Lexi asked nervously.

"You're 2 months pregnant with a-."

"Don't tell me if the baby's a boy or girl, Tech. If I DO keep the baby, I want it to be a surprise," Lexi interrupted him.

"But, on the plus side, you have tested negative to any sexually transmitted diseases," Tech told her, trying to get her to see a positive side to this.

"How am I gonna tell Ace? Even worse. How am I gonna tell Zadavia? She might kick me off the team," Lexi asked Tech worriedly.

"She won't. We wouldn't let her. If you go, we'll go to. Also, no matter what you decide to do with the kid, you have my full support," Tech told her assuringly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lexi just smiled and embraced him. Tech immediately embraced her back. They didn't feel awkward about this since Lexi was practically dating Ace and all. Besides, Tech sees Lexi like a younger sister or daughter. He also saw everyone – even Duck who annoys him most of the time – as younger brothers he never had or sons. They look at him the same way. No wonder why Zadavia has taken a special liking to him.

_Flashback interruption_

"So that's how you found out that you were pregnant with me?" Brea questioned, before adding with a fake yawn, "Boring."

"But wait. There's more," Lexi reminded.

"What are you tal-. Oh," Brea said as it finally hit her.

"Yeah," Ace responded.

"Ooooooh. We're getting to the good bit!" Brea squealed excitedly.

"Shesh. You're so much like your aunt," Ace muttured, holding his ears.

"I think you know what happens next. But for the sake of your report..."

_Flashback resumes_

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Tech and Lexi yelled in surprise as they got knocked against the wall because of an explosion. Tech was alright, but Lexi was sprawled to the floor unconscious. Tech tried to waker her up, but didn't have much luck. Just then, a figure wearing a black jumpsuit and a silver helmet emerged from the debris.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tech asked him as Ace and the others ran in.

"Talk about creepo with a capital C!" Duck exclaimed. **(AN: I need to work on my puns. Everyone else: YA THINK? Me: Shut up! At least I'm making an effort! Everyone else: True.)**

"I am Darkstar. And I am only interested in one thing," Darkstar announced as he glanced at Lexi who was unconscious.

"Don't think so, doc. Besides, if you take one, you take us all," Ace spat at him.

"Yeah," Slam grunted in agreement.

"Believe me, bunny, you wouldn't want to mess with an Ex-Plumber, partically the one who is not only gonna hold your pregnant teammate hostage-."

"PREGNANT!" Ace, Duck, Slam and Rev repeated.

"How did you find out?" Tech asked him while everyone else was recovering from the shock.

"I am also holding her twin brother, Jesse, and her best friend, Anaela, hostage," Darkstar finished, ignoring Tech's question.

"YOU HAVE MY SISTER!" Ace cried.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Tech, Duck, Slam and Rev asked Ace in shock.

"Not right now, guys!" Ace shouted.

"Either give me what I desire or I'm sending Acmetropolis to the Null Void," Darkstar threatened.

"What?" the boys just stared at him blankly.

"I cannot believe she never told you! From the people she considers her second family! I also can't believe Anaela hid this from her own twin brother. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such disappointments" Darkstar exclaimed.

"Tell-us-what?" Rev questioned, confused.

"Your teammate, her twin brother and your leader's twin sister were 3 of the 10 members of Alien Force. Don't believe me? Look them up and see for yourselves," Darkstar advised them before stunning the boys with a ray and leaving with Lexi.

"Nobody takes my girl and gets away with it!" Ace exclaimed as he tried to stop Darkstar.

Unfortunately, the attempt was in vein. Darkstar was already far away...

With a member of the Loonatics in toe.  


* * *

**Meh. It's not much. But it's something. Writer's block is a pain in the ass...as usual! OK. This story is now officially a crossover between Loonatics Unleashed and Ben 10. YAY!**

**Bye and review!**


End file.
